The present invention relates generally to bottles and containers, and, more specifically, to a locating lug for positioning a container and bottom mold therefor.
Hollow containers, including bottles, cups, glasses, bowls and the like, are utilized for a multitude of applications. Because of the enormous popularity and utilitarian benefit of containers, numerous improvements have been proposed for their formation.
One typical method of forming hollow containers is via a widely utilized process known as stretch blow-molding, wherein typically a three piece mold having two opposing side members and a bottom/push-up mold is utilized. Commonly, an injection molded preform, shaped generally like a test tube (also known as the parison), is inserted into the top of the mold. A rod is inserted inside the parison and is utilized to extend the parison to the bottom of the mold, upon which compressed air is forced into the parison, thus stretching the parison outward first toward the approximate center of the side mold members and then over and around the push-up/bottom mold. The parison is generally amorphous prior to initiating the blow process; however, after stretching the parison, the molecules align thereby forming a container having high tensile strength.
Once a container is formed, it is often necessary or desired to rotate the container to a desired position to apply decoration, ornamentation, labels or for other purposes. Under the prior art method (as shown in FIG. 7-8), a container having two upwardly recessed ramp areas, as viewed from the bottom of the container, is formed, wherein the container is placed on a base member having a recessed area formed therein for receiving the bottom of the container. Positioned within the recessed area of the base and extending vertically upward therefrom is typically a spring loaded pin. The base is rotated until the pin engages within one of the recessed ramp areas formed on the bottom of the container.
This method has many disadvantages. For instance, because the lugs are raised into the interior of the container, the lugs interfere with the stretching of the parison. In other words, because the parison must extend over and past the raised lugs, the area near the peripheral bottom edges of the container, known as the chime area, results in a reduced wall thickness and thus weakened container. In addition, the container is often rotated at a relatively high speed, and consequently, the spring loaded pin will often miss or jump over the prior art upwardly recessed ramp areas, resulting in inefficient and inaccurate indexing of the container. Moreover, under the prior art method, two upwardly recessed ramp areas facing opposite directions must be utilized to ensure proper operation with various rotating mechanism. More specifically, due to various industry designs, some rotating mechanisms rotate clockwise while others rotate counterclockwise.
It is therefore readily apparent that a new and improved container having a locating lug positioned on the bottom of the container is needed that does not interfere with the blow-molding process, has a larger and more dependable engagement surface and is bi-directional, thereby allowing it to be utilized with various rotating mechanisms. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improvement that the present invention is directed.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention both overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized needs for such device, buy providing a locating lug positioned on the bottom of a container for indexing the container to a desired orientation to facilitate the addition of labels, decoration and/or other necessary functions on said container.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention generally comprises a container having a lug defined by a first horizontal wall, two vertical walls and a generally angled wall. The lug is preferably radially offset from the center and has vertical engagement side walls of sufficient length and depth to ensure positive engagement with a locating pin.
In use, the container is placed within a recessed area formed in a base cup. A spring loaded pin is positioned radially off center within the recessed area. The pin is then rotated until the pin engages either one of the vertical walls, upon which the container begins to rotate, thus indexing the container into position for applying decoration, ornamentation, labels or for other means as needed. Because of the two opposing vertical walls of the lug, the container may be rotated in either direction.
Additionally, because the lug is recessed downward from the bottom of the container, the lug formation does not interfere with the blow-molding process, thus increasing the production window. As a result, a more uniform wall thickness in the chime area is achieved.
Consequently, a feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a container having a new and improved bottom lug for positioning the container in a desired radial position to facilitate the application of ornamentation or other insignia.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a container having a new and improved bottom lug that is non-active in the maintenance of uniform wall thickness in the chime area of blown containers.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a container having a new and improved bottom lug that aids in ensuring a flat setting surface through decreased distortion of the chime area.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a container having a new and improved bottom lug that has a relatively large and accessible engagement surface that is open and more easily engaged than prior-art ramps and spot locators.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a container having a new and improved singular bottom lug that is bi-directional.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a container having a new and improved bottom lug that aids in the reduction of gate fracture in plastic and bottom breakage in glass.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a bottom mold for molding a container having a new and improved bottom lug for positioning the container in a desired radial position to facilitate the application of ornamental or other insignia.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a bottom mold that allows for greater freedom in mold design, height and configuration of the pushup.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a bottom mold that is more easily constructed than prior art molds.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art by reference to the following detailed description of the preferred and alternate embodiments, the appended claims, and the accompanying drawings.